


Lullaby

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Jongho always had a pretty singing voiceOrHongjoong cant sleep and needs help from his favorite dongsaeng





	Lullaby

Working late into the night for their comeback song always had its toll on Hongjoong. Repeatedly he sang part after part, put beat to beat, melody to melody together in the room, with the unfinished song playing as a soft comfort. He eventually gave up, looking upon the clock on the computer as he saved the music file. 

 

2:04 a.m.

 

  "Aish.." the male mumbled out, pushing himself out of the chair and grabbed his jacket. Silently, he turned everything off and picked up his keys. He gently closed the door after walking out, twisting the key and patting the door.

  There was a soft comfort of the silent streets he passed and walked through while walking back that others would undeniably be scared of. He pulled his jacket closer as the nightly- morning? breeze swayed the trees and ruffled the ends of his honey-cream blonde mullet. He allowed his thoughts wander off as his body walked on autopilot. He was so unbashfully thankful for his group, even all that they've been through.

  Even if he was equally thankful to all, he couldn't help but be the most thankful for their maknae, his maknae. They've been with eachother since mixnine, and now they were together witha group, soon to have a comeback. Jongho's been there for when Hongjoong was sad and homesick and felt like laying in bad and quitting. He was there when the elder got angered and yelled at everyone, when he cried for feeling like shit at yelling at them, everything. He was there.

 

  He quickly came back to his senses as he faced the dorm door. he quickly fished out his keys and unlocked the door as quietly as he could at 2 a.m.

 

Closing the door softly and locking it, Hongjoong tip-toed off to his and Seonghwa's shared bedroom. Seeing as the door was open with a faint light on, he wasn't shocked to see his hyung scrolling through his phone as BTOB played softly in the background. He didn't look up, but he did acknowledge the leader, holding up a small bag of chocolate. Hongjoong smiled gratefully, walking over and taking the bag out of Seonghwa's hand.

 

   "Baby's worried about your sleeping pattern, Joong" he spoke softly nodding towards the room at the end of the hall. Hongjoong smiled sheepishly, skidding over to the his closet and pulling out pajamas. Changing into the soft top and sweats, he slid into bed. He heard a soft click and the lights go out, but the music continued to fill the room lightly.

 

-

 

Hongjoong couldn't sleep. It's been probably an hour of him tossing and turning, flipping the pillow onto the cold side, opening the window, etc. He even changed rhe music that played off of Seonghwa's phone in turn for Eden's playlist. He sighed, sitting up and rubbed at his tired eyes, throwing his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Grabbing his phone and charger, he swiftly walked out of his room and down to the end of the hall.

 

  He knocked softly, hoping that the younger was up. He stood there for a few minutes, shifting from one foot to the other, before getting slightly impatient and twisted the doorknob. "Huh," Hongjoong spoke to himself. 

 

  "Jonggie, you up?" He spoke in a whisper as he shook the maknae's shoulder just the other groaned and rolled over, back now facing Hongjoong. Hongjoong whined, crawling into the bed, wedging himself between Jongho and the wall.

 

  Hongjoong sighed, pouting as the younger continued to sleep. He reached out, softly tracing along his features with his index finger. He didn't care when the younger eyes' fluttered open before a smile graced his face. "mornin' hyung," he yawned, covering his mouth,"why're you in here?"  Hongjoong blinked, raising an eyebrow. "I need a reason to sleep with my soft little maknae?" 

 

 "I'm bigger than you, and no, no you don't" Jongho tiredly smiled, opening his arms just enough for Hongjoong to scoot into them. 

 

Hongjoong groaned as the younger squeezed his arms around him, rocking them back and forth. "What's got your panties in a bunch hyung?" Hongjoong hit Jongho's shoulder just as he chuckled quietly. 

 

  They sat in silence for a while, the younger rocking the two of them slowly and quietly humming. 

 

 "Could you, uh- n-nevermind-" 

 

  "Still can't sleep?" The sigh from the other confirmed the younger's thought, as he softly rubbed circles into the elder's back, soft humming turning into light and airy singing.  Hongjoong grumbled, eyes closing as he let all thoughts disappear to listen to the youngest's singing voice.

 

Jongho always had a pretty singing voice. A beautiful, mood changing voice. Whether as soft as the breeze on a sunny day by the beach, or as loud and gut wrenching when a ship is out at sea during a bad storm, his voice was absolutely lovely.

 

  Hongjoong could feel his body relaxing as he felt sleepier and sleepier, mumbling out a few words of affection before falling into a peaceful rest, Jongho following soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes i wrote this in the middle of class and almost got my phone taken twice be thankful for this fluff, I might edit the end later after school :)


End file.
